This invention relates to a method of generating triacylglycerols from gums that are recovered from an oil refining process. More particularly, this invention relates to an enzymatic process for the treatment of various phospholipids and lecithins (known collectively as “gums”) from vegetable oils to produce or “generate” triacylglycerols (triglycerides or oils). The invention described herein is further work based on the inventions disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/668,921 filed Jan. 30, 2007 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/853,339 filed Sep. 11, 2007, both of which are assigned to the common assignee and incorporated herein by reference.
Crude vegetable oils obtained from either pressing or solvent extraction methods are a complex mixture of triacylglycerols, phospholipids, sterols, tocopherols, free fatty acids, trace metals, and other minor compounds. It is desirable to remove the phospholipids, free fatty acids and trace metals in order to produce a quality salad oil with a bland taste, light color, and a long shelf life. Such removal of phospholipids, known as “gums,” has been accomplished in the prior art by various methods including water degumming, acid degumming, caustic degumming, and enzyme degumming. Most of these degumming methods involve significant loss of oil along with the separated gums.
The aforementioned patent applications disclose methods of removing phospholipids from oil compositions by treating the oil compositions with both PLA enzymes and PLC enzymes. The treatment with the two enzymes can be either sequential or simultaneous. It was found that, surprisingly, the kinetics of the enzyme reactions proceed much more rapidly than expected when the two enzymes are used together than when either one is used separately. Further, it was found that when the two enzymes are used together the reactions proceed more rapidly than expected even if the reaction conditions are not optimized for at least one of the enzymes. It also was found that when the two enzymes are used together the reaction can proceed in less than about one hour, and can proceed as quickly as about thirty minutes.
The reactions of PLA and PLC enzymes with the oil compositions are expected to produce certain reaction byproducts that must be removed from the treated oil. These byproducts include phosphate bearing moieties cleaved from phospholipids by the PLC enzymes, free fatty acids cleaved from phospholipids by the PLA enzymes, and lyso-phospholipids resulting from the cleavage of the free fatty acid from the phospholipid. The lyso-phospholipids and any phosphate-bearing byproducts must be removed from the treated oil composition, and it is expected that the other aforementioned reaction byproducts would be removed along with the lyso-phospholipids in a heavy fraction known as “gums.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,498 relates to a method for reforming fats and oils which comprises treating the fats and oils containing partial glycerides with two or more different kinds of lipases which are different in a fatty acid specificity and/or position specificity in the presence of a small amount of water to obtain fats and oils containing partial glycerides in a low content. In the disclosed embodiment, lipase P is used because it will react at any of the three positions on a glycerol backbone. A desired fatty acid such as oleic acid can be added to a composition containing partial glycerides, and a lipase specific to that desired fatty acid such as lipase F is used. The presence of lipase F promotes the reaction of the preferred fatty acid over other fatty acids that may be present, and the presence of lipase P promotes the esterification of the preferred fatty acid at any location on the partial glycerides. The water concentration preferably is less than 1500 ppm, particularly 10 to 200 ppm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for treating separated gums to obtain usable oil products that otherwise would be lost.